One Night Only
by loverof naley
Summary: Summary- Haley meets a infuriating stranger while out on a girls night. She can’t help but feel drawn to him despite her initial feelings of disdain.


**AN: **So I started on this about mid-season 6 and it's been on the backburner since. I decided to go ahead and finish it because it was mostly complete. I had no idea there would be a Clayton in the lives of our lovely tree hill residents, it's purely coincidence, I swear. LOL!

I also kinda sorta made Peyton 'drunk' in a Brooke-ish way. We always have the Brooke drunk funnies so I thought I'd switch it up and place Peyton in that role for once. It's not too bad. You may not even think it's funny.

**Disclaimer-**I own none of the One Tree Hill characters. They are property of Mark Schwahn/CW and the rest of the writers/creators. I do however officially own 'THIS' Clay, being as though this fic was a WIP before ever knowing if there would be a season 7, thus a Clayton! You get the point! I feel like now that we have a Clayton on the show, I may have put out some real Clay/Haley fantasies. HAHA! I'm sure they'll get some shippers as all parings do. Not me! Naley or BUST!

**AN 2**: This is and will probably be the longest one shot I've ever written in my life. I had no idea it would last this long. I honestly got sick of it after a while. I hope that won't bother anyone.

**Summary**- Haley meets a infuriating stranger while out on a girls night. She can't help but feel drawn to him despite her initial feelings of disdain.

**One Night Only **

_I have no doubt that I could love you forever_

_The only trouble is you really don't have the time_

_You've got one night only_

_That's all I have to spare_

_One night only_

_Let's not pretend to care_

Haley tugged at the hems of her turquoise haltered dress for what seemed like the millionth time in a hour. The tight straps digging unapologetically into the creases of her shoulders nearly cutting off her circulation. Her boobs on display in all their glory as if perched on a perfect flawless platter for all to admire from afar, or perhaps up close, much to her uncomfortable displeasure.

This was so not her. But being the usual button down scholar for most of her life, she readily agreed to place herself in the capable hands of her two best friends for the night.

They'd eagerly plucked, fluffed ,teased ,pushed up, and primped every inch of her until she was this sex goddess in four inch heels, the same shoes currently killing her dainty feet.

So now here she was walking through a overly crowded dark room of the hottest nightclub in the city. Not only could she not breathe due to the tightness of her dress ensemble, the smoke filled room had her lungs closing around her to the point of suffocation. The music and lights both eagerly glaring around her rivaling scarily close to the old studio 54 club in the 70's. How could anyone believe this was fun.

All she wanted to do was go home, cuddle up to Mr. Waffles, and read a good book. How the heck did she let Brooke and Peyton talk her into this?

"HALES!!IS THIS FUN OR WHAT?!" Brooke yelled loudly over the music, all the while holding tightly onto Haley's hand dragging her through the throngs of people in their path.

"WHAT?!" she replied with a loudness rivaling Brooke.

"I SAID ISN'T THIS FUN?!" she tried again.

Haley nodded with a painful smile still not comprehending any words coming from Brooke.

The three girls continued the small journey across the dance floor until they reached a little secluded corner with a V.I.P. table waiting at their beck and call, all compliments of daddy Davis's platinum card of course. Brooke had free reign of the Davis fortune and had absolutely no issue splurging willingly on herself and friends.

"Oh my god can you believe this?" Peyton cheekily smiled like a kid in a candy store. "This place is fantastic."

Haley plopped lazily into the booth between the two, giving her dress a swift tug ensuring her ass wasn't hanging out. There was a strong need within in her to roll eyes at the horny morons dry humping on the dance floor. This was so not her cup of tea.

"Yeah, fantastic" Haley deadpanned with little enthusiasm.

"Oh buck up Hales. How could you be a grump in a place like this? I mean look around. Hot ass guys wall to wall, open bar, kick ass music. You have to have fun." Brooke practically begged. All she wanted was for Haley to enjoy herself if only for the night.

Every since her break up that jackass Clay two months ago, Haley had been stuck in a rut. All her time seemed to be spent on school and studying. If by some small miracle she did have free time, Haley would take on extra tutoring sessions or volunteer work at the local shelter.

Brooke knew the break up affected Haley far more than she ever admitted. Clay had been her first boyfriend, her first kiss, the first boy she told 'I love you' , the first guy she gave her body to. It had to be hard learning the guy you thought was forever was actually the scum of the earth. Unfortunately for her best friend, Clay turned out to be a cheating low down dirty dog who smashed her heart into a million pieces. The worst part of the whole screwed up situation is that the bastard actually had the nerve to tell Haley what they'd shared was just 'fun'. Fun? Brooke never wanted to kill someone more than she wanted to kill Clay in that moment. Bastard.

"Can I go home?" Haley all but whined pulling Brooke from her thoughts.

"NO!" both girls shouted much to her dismay.

"You promised chicka. Hales come on and live a little. You're only nineteen once. Tonight you can be whoever or whatever you want. No regrets."

That was just it. What she wanted to be was home in her comfy pajamas, lounging and relaxing in the bed.

"Besides if you leave now me and poor little Brookie would have a terrible time. You wouldn't want that, would you? To have all that weighing heavily on your conscience. Sounds awful" Peyton guilt tripped purposely giving her best pitiful look.

Brooke giggled quietly much to the amusement of Haley. This was so not fair. Peyton was playing dirty.

"I hate you both" she relayed turning her attention to the dance floor once again.

Peyton and Brooke gave each other a low hidden high five under the table in celebration knowing they had succeeded in making her stay. Haley may have not known it but this is exactly what she needed. She was far too wonderful to sit around spending her days depressed or hiding from life. There was a guy out there for her. One that would see all the beauty she possessed inside and out. A guy that was capable of deserving her completely. Clay was trash and unworthy of another thought from Haley. It as time for her to move forward. They hoped tonight would be a fresh start.

"Ok now that that's settled how about I get us some drinks" Brooke suggested.

"Hell yeah" Peyton agreed. "I'll take an apple martini, two shots of vodka, and a heineken."

Haley frowned in confusion. Peyton was never a heavy drinker. Brooke looked on in complete admiration after digesting the large drink order at Peyton's request.

"Damn P. Sawyer. You don't start slow, do you?" Brooke laughed with a excited eager hand clap.

"Yeah. When did you become such a lush?" Haley asked the usually lay back blonde. Peyton was exhibiting some major Brooke behavior with the heavy drink load right on down to the bubbly perky quirks. Quite scary in Haley's eyes. She shivered inwardly at the thought, praying to god this night would conclude without either of her Bff's getting into some crazy ridiculous situation.

"Hey I have plenty to celebrate. Classes are over, Hales finally agreed to come out partying with us. I just want to have a good time" Peyton reasoned.

"That's what I'm talking about" Brooke happily agreed.

"Of course you would" Haley rolled her eyes. "Neither of you will remember a thing at the rate you're going, guaranteed. But you girls have a ball. Knock… or drink yourself out. Whichever you'd prefer."

"Oh no tutor girl. You have to have a drink or five, too. What's the point of clubbing sober."

"I don't want anything" Haley stubbornly resisted.

"Halesss" Peyton whined.

"I'll take a club soda with a twist of lime. You know what make it a double" she smart assed in satisfaction, watching their hopeful faces fall in disappointment.

"What the hell! Are you twelve?" Brooke pouted.

"Haley, you're killing my already non existent buzz. One drink please" Peyton pleaded.

"Fine. If it'll make you happy. Get me a sex on the beach." Haley gave in, naming the first drink to come to her exhausted mind. She felt fairly drained already at the early hour of eleven due to the constant sparring she did with the other two.

Brooke perkily hopped up in a flash, wrapping her arms around Haley in a side hug.

"You won't regret this girlie. Hot naked sex on the beach coming right up" Brooke said loudly. Peyton giggled watching Haley's face flush after realizing a small group of guys nearby were eyeing them and laughing having heard every word.

"Brooke!" Haley reprimanded through gritted teeth. All she received in return was a dimpled smile and hunch of the shoulders from the brunette who proceeded to flirt with the hot bartender.

Peyton continued to laugh at her side and all Haley could do was bury her head in her hands while mumbling something Peyton could've sworn sounded like 'this is going to be a long night'.

-

"Let's get this party started right!" Tim yelled, doing his best impression of a rap star wannabe. The guys gave him disturbed looks before two of the four walked away completely disregarding Tim's asinine behavior before he could cause further embarrassment.

"What?" Tim asked seeing Jake and Lucas make their way to the bar, as he remained completely oblivious to his own foolish antics.

"Tim, you do know you're white?" Nathan, Tim's longtime friend asked. If not for befriending Tim at such a young age Nathan often wondered if they would even be friends. Not that he didn't appreciate what a good friend Tim was but he could be a plain goof ninety nine percent of the time.

"White, aight, and out of sight" he said with his 'special' lingo, his head bopping wildly up and down to the loud booming music.

Oh brother.

"Damn there are some slamming shorties up in here. Let's see which one of these ladies wanna enjoy a spin on the Timster express."

Nathan released a loud displeasured grunt. He began to make his way over toward Jake and Lucas figuring if he had to suffer through Tim's retarded ways, they would too. No way could he get through a full night of Tim, sober.

As expected his loyal friend tailed him closely much like he always did when they went out. They joined the other two at the bar where they quickly began ordering their first round of shots quickly knocking them back.

"So Mr. big time player, you see any potential?" Jake asked nodding his head to a group of squealing girls that undoubtedly noticed four star basketball players in all their glory. Not nothing they weren't used to. I mean when you win two collegiate championships in a row and are favored to win a third, it automatically thrusts you in the limelight whether you liked it or not.

"No" he answered completely uninterested and bored. Those groupies were all the same. Nice for a good lay before they'd work persistently on trying to become the girl who could get Nathan Scott to commit.

Worked his damn nerves quite frankly.

He didn't want to be in a committed relationship- even if he did it wouldn't be with the type of girl that dropped her panties within the first hour of meeting him. And yeah that may have sounded a little hypocritical on his part but there was no way he'd ever take some whore home to meet his parents. No way in hell.

"I see hella potential. Those chicks are bangin." Tim smiled lecherously at the giddy girls, rubbing his hands together in preparation to score.

"Tim! I swear one more insipid word from your mouth and I'm going to slam you head first into the nearest object" Lucas said dead serious.

"Geez. What's got your boxers in a twist? " he sulked a bit. His boys were a major mood killers.

Lucas glared at the clueless boy before returning to his drink.

"Tim" Nathan turned in his direction trying to break the tension between his brother and friend.

"Do you understand the concept of a guys night out? If we wanted to scam on girls all night we would've hit up the strip club. Got it."

"I know." he pouted. "This is no fun. I know we're in training for the tournament and all but this is ridiculous. All these lovely ladies in the hizooouse. Who am I to deny them of their Tim time?"

Lucas was up in record time grabbing the collar of Tim's shirt ready to pound his face. He did warn him after all.

"Ok" Jake grabbed Lucas immediately ushering him away.

Nathan couldn't help smirk at the hilarious flustered picture his friend made running his hands through his hair and straightening his wayward shirt.

"You brother is a bastard."

"Watch it" Nathan warned.

"I'm serious dude. I was about to kick his ass." Tim bravely put on.

"Yeah you do that" Nathan rolled his eyes.

Tim kicking Lucas's ass? What a joke. Tim had a better shot at kicking his own ass. The fact that Tim was dead serious… all the more reason for Nathan to ignore him.

"Whatever" he said pretty much fed up with the mistreatment from his friends, "You enjoy your gay ass boys night. I'm out."

With that Tim walked away leaving Nathan at the bar alone.

"Tim! Tim!" he yelled, but the pissed boy ignored him passing through the club door main entrance. Now Nathan felt absolutely terrible. He'd make it up to him later.

"He looks pretty upset. Maybe you should go after him."

"He'll be fine" Nathan said, his attention immediately snapping to his right trying to identify the owner of the sultry voice. His eyes went wide noticing just how smoking hot the soft spoken girl was. How did he not notice her before?

"Besides I'd rather sit here and talk with you" he suggested giving his best charming smile.

"Does that usually work?" Haley asked. She could see the slime sliding off this guy a mile away. She encountered many just like him a time or two.

"Depends. What are we talking about here?" he continued flirtatiously.

"That" she asked with a flick of the hand. He sat there cockily not even flinching at her assumptions "I mean do you even try. Do you think you can just throw out a corny line, a dazzling smile and women will just fall at your feet?"

Who the heck did this girl think she was? He was Nathan Scott damn it. Of course women fell at his feet.

"Maybe" he answered seriously, slamming back another shot. "Let me know if it's working for you. We could always just skip the verbal foreplay and head straight to my bed if you'd like" he smirked confidently, letting his blue eyes bore into her warm agitated ones. Damn she was hot, even in her pissed off state.

Haley literally burned with disgust. She was two seconds away from smacking that smug look off of his face.

"So what will it be? My bed or yours - doesn't make a bit a difference to me, gorgeous. I'm game for anything." he winked, his eyes doing as suggestive sweep over her body.

She had yet to offer a rebuttal on his crude comment. Haley stood with her mouth hanging ajar, trying to gather what little control she had left before she completely went off on this jackass. Last thing she wanted to do was make a scene in such a pubic place.

"Wow", Haley snorted unbelievably.

This guy was really too much, and not in a good way.

"Cocky and delusional. It's a wonder how the hell the rest of us common folk fit in here with your ego . Let's not even add the self sense of entitlement you place over that empty brainless head. News flash jerk, you don't appeal to women in a positive light by being a rude jackass."

Nathan tapped his fingers upon the bar, his smile getting wider by the second. This girl had a fire inside of her, a definite firecracker. He liked. She didn't bend easily to his will much like the usual groupies in his path. She was smart, outspoken, opinionated, not to mention sexy as hell. She definitely had his undivided attention.

"What are you smiling at?" she angrily spat. Here she was setting him straight and he's smiling. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

"Dance with me" he said. It wasn't a question, more like a command coming from Nathan.

"Are you crazy? No way in hell. Not if you were the last breathing male whore on this earth" she replied just as the bartender returned with Brooke and Peyton's fresh drinks. She knew it was a bad idea offering to get the next round. Her small reprieve away from the girls had quickly shifted her mood from boredom to irritation, and now fury after encountering this ass.

Throwing a crisp twenty on the bar, she gave Nathan one last glare before turning her back and walking away.

He couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped his lips as he watched her perfect ass and shapely tanned legs sway in the distance.

"Ready to go?" Lucas asked pulling up some stool. Jake doing the same on the opposite end. "This place is seriously done. We could've partied better in the dorms."

"Umm it's not so bad. Maybe we should stay a bit longer." Nathan said eyeing Haley happily in conversation with two other attractive girls. God she was beautiful. The smile that currently lit her face shone her flawless beauty even more to perfection. If it was possible she looked better than he realized at first glance- and that was saying a lot.

"Uh oh. Someone has a new victim set in their sights." Jake observed.

"Definitely" Luke agreed knowing his brother all too well.

"What? No I don't." he quickly denied. "I'm just not ready to leave yet. Is that a crime?"

"Come on little brother. Who is she? Please point out this Barbie who has struck your fancy." Lucas laughed along with Jake.

"She's not a Barbie" he snapped, immediately slamming his eyes shut in realization of outing himself.

"Ah ha" Lucas taunted. "I knew it. Where is she? Stop stalling Nate."

"Yeah man. Stop stalling. Please share with the class." Jake added.

Nathan ran a nervous hand through his hair, his eyes focused on the empty glass in front of him. He could practically feel his brother and Jake's eyes burning holes into him. He reluctantly lifted his head knowing they would bug him until he revealed the mystery girl. With a heavy sigh, he prepared to point out the sexy occupant of his thoughts.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But don't make it all obvious with your pointing and staring. Agreed?"

"Agreed" they both released in unison.

"Ok. Right there corner booth between the blonde and brunette. Blue dress, brown eyes, hair sort of wavy going down her back, pink lips."

Luscious kissable lips he added in his mind. What he wouldn't give for a small taste of them pressed firmly against his own lips.

The two men looked around nonchalantly spotting the girl from Nathan's description. Wow! No wonder Nathan wanted to stay longer. Hell ,they wanted to stay too. Boys night officially out the window as far as they were concerned. Nothing wrong with some beautiful female companionship, right?

"Damn!" Jake muttered. "She is hot."

"Was there any doubt?" Lucas said. Jake nodded in agreement. This was Nathan after all. Every girl in his orbit was attractive.

Nathan could feel the jealously rage inside of him listening to his brother and friend.

"And she keeps good company too" Lucas observed with a gleam in his eye. "I say we go over there and say hello."

"Fuck that. No!" Nathan roared, immediately trying to shut down his brother's pursuit. "That's a bad idea Lucas. A really, really bad idea. It's borderline insane. Leave well enough alone, please."

Lucas never saw his brother look so flustered in his life. This girl must've been something special to rattle Nathan.

"You know what I'm ready to go- so let's go." Nathan stood hoping the other two would follow suit. No such luck.

"Why not baby brother? You're into this girl, correct? Well you do know that you have to go talk to her if you ever plan on moving past admiring from afar." he teased.

Jake snickered quietly, quickly covering it over with a fake cough when Nathan glared in his direction.

"I'm not dumb, idiot. It just so happens that girl over there hates my guts. No need to embarrass myself over something that ain't gonna happen."

"Dude, what did you do?" Jake asked. "We were gone for like five minutes, you couldn't have possibly gotten yourself into that much trouble."

"It's bad," Nathan mumbled. "Trust me."

"This isn't like some previous one night stand you fell head over heels for, is it? Cause that would just be weird… and awkward" he frowned.

"No Lucas. Does she look like the type of girl that has meaningless one night stands? " he defended. "She came over here to get drinks a little while ago. I just made a complete ass out of myself. No way would she ever talk to me again."

"We'll see about that." he gave Nathan a encouraging pat on the back. "Man up lil' bro. It's show time."

Lucas took off like a shot, Jake following fast. Nathan couldn't believe they were going to approach her. So much for being discreet.

He had no choice now. He had to go over there. If he left Jake and Lucas to their own devices they were bound to further embarrass him.

"Hello ladies."

Nathan heard the voice of his brother greet the women. He approached cautiously slow, almost reluctantly upon the group.

"Hello there handsome" Brooke smiled brightly. Her night certainly looking up.

Nathan narrowed his eyes at the giddy look on Lucas's face. Dweeb.

"Hey guys" Peyton gave a small wave that Jake returned shyly.

What the heck was wrong with these two fools? It was like they lost all pieces of confidence either of them possessed. Nathan just watched half amused and half shocked. He never recalled seeing Lucas or Jake ever fumble over beautiful girls…his own flustered state remaining oblivious to himself.

"So what brings you over to our little corner of the world?" Brooke asked of them, mostly directing her attention to Lucas.

"Well…we saw three lonely, may I add, gorgeous women sitting all alone. Damn shame too if you ask me. I thought what the heck. Let's go keep them company. I hope you don't mind."

"Anything for you cutie. Pull up some booth." The girls slid closer together making space for the three boys to join them.

The foursome of Jake, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas becoming so quickly wrapped up in one another, they failed to notice the heated glares Haley continued to shoot Nathan. Of course he would just smile at her further pissing her off. This night was quickly going from bad to worse.

"Where are our manners?" Peyton said. "This little bean of energy is the lovely irreplaceable Brooke Davis. I'm Peyton. And this is-"

"Jessie" Haley lied smoothly, effectively cut her off in the process. Well Peyton did say she could be whomever she wanted to be for the evening. Why not oblige her?

'Jessie', Brooke mouthed at Peyton. The blonde could only hunched her shoulders in confusion. Both girls immediately shifting their focus toward Haley hoping for some small inkling or silent gesture of an explanation for the sudden name change. They only thing they received in return was a brush off by their friend.

"Nice to meet you girls" Jake said. "I'm Jake. That's the one and only Lucas Scott" he pointed. "And this mute over here is Nathan."

"Nice to meet you" Nathan grinned, shaking the outstretched hand of Peyton.

Haley scoffed loudly making the whole table eye her. Of course he would try to charm her friends…charm them right out of their pants.

"I thought his name was jackass" she mumbled a little too loudly.

"No, that's just my middle name" Nathan egged on purposely. The infuriating smirk in full view for all to see.

"Have you two met?" Peyton asked feeling the tension radiate between the two.

"Yeah Nathan. Have you two met?" his brother added with a shit eating grin on his face. Nathan easily flipped him off only causing Lucas to chortle loudly.

"Yeah we've met…unfortunately. He's the jerk from the bar."

"Oh my god!" Brooke squealed excitedly. "I love you - Oh and I mean that in a non-creepy I know we just met kind of way" Brooke clarified after she garnered a few puzzled looks. "No one can get our Ha- 'Jessie'" she corrected "worked up like you did tonight. You're a god."

"A god huh? Is that true Jessie? Did I get you all 'worked up'?" he asked tipping his head to the side examining her. He watched Haley shift uncomfortably in her seat only fueling the swelling pride he felt bubbling in his chest. Nathan silently thanked Brooke for the little piece of information she felt so compelled to share with him. It excited him more than he thought possible. Truth is she had worked him up as well.

"I was not worked up. I just have low bull shit tolerance for people like you." Haley grumbled.

"People like me? Where the hell do you come-"

"Ok." Lucas cut off as fast as he could. This was turning nasty quick. If his brother stood any chance, he had to stop Nathan before he stuck his foot in his own mouth. "Whose up for some drinks? What'll it be ladies, anything on us."

The drink orders were given to Lucas. He eyed his slumped over brother and a miserable looking Haley sitting stiffly. He had to do something to help them.

"Jessie could you give me a hand with the drinks? I'd really appreciate it." he smiled.

Finally a nice polite guy, Haley thought.

"Sure." Haley nudged Peyton in this side commanding her and Brooke to let her up. She'd be damned if she excused herself passed Nathan. She'd rather swallow hot rocks.

"You know he really is a good guy." Lucas told Haley once the two of them reached the bar.

"Sure and I'm Charlie's missing angel" she deadpanned.

"Hey you could be." Lucas laughed. "You're definitely hot enough" he winked playfully.

"Lucas Scott you flirt" she giggled with a friendly slap on his arm. For some reason she felt as if her and Lucas had been friends for years. The comfort level between them already so familiar and safe.

"For the record Jessie. I think he really does like you." Lucas added seriously.

"Please. What are you his PR agent? " Haley joked.

"No. Just a big brother looking out for his baby bro" he said to a shocked wide eye Haley.

"You have got to be kidding me, right? You mean 'bro' as in fraternity brother, he's my good friend kind of brother? Or do you mean brother as in we share the same parents and DNA type of brother, because that's just unexpected." she rambled. "No way possible are you two related- unless he was adopted. He's adopted, right?"

"Afraid not. We have the same biological parents. Sorry." he gave a sheepish grin.

"You're complete opposites in every way."

"Maybe, maybe not" he added. "We're more alike than you may think. Nathan has this protective wall around him. There was never any real valid reason for it. It is what it is. You may not understand it, I don't even understand it at times. But that's who he is. Take it or leave it. Under that cocky tough exterior is a really loving loyal guy. Sometimes it takes a while for people outside of our family to see it. Hell, we've practically have known Jake for our whole lives and he rarely see's that side of Nathan. But we know it's there. You should see him with our mother" Lucas chuckled wistfully.

"He's such a fucking pansy. Mama's boy to the fullest" he laughed. "Give him a chance, for me" he begged, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Lucas" Haley said. She let a giggle out watching Lucas continue to silently plead. "I'll try" she said giving in. "But Lucas all bets are off if he acts like a jerk. I'm serious."

"Fine. I'll give you carte blanche to kick his ass if he does."

"I'm holding you to that" Haley said, both of the laughing at the thought.

Back at the table Jake and Peyton continued to make googly eyes at each other. Nathan looked bored and Brooke kept watching Nathan intrigued by this guy fighting with her best friend. Something was brewing between their little Haley bopper and mister tall, dark, and handsome.

"So Nathan you have a girlfriend?" Brooke inquired, her interest peaked.

"No. No girlfriend. Haven't had one of those since I was sixteen" he volunteered easily.

"Really?" she asked. How could this hot guy not have a girlfriend? It was like finding the Easter bunny or Santa Claus.

He nodded affirmatively ensuring her of his true statement.

"Don't have time for one with school and basketball." he added.

Brooke's eyes lit up in excitement forming the perfect plan in her mind. This could be good.

"You should ask her to dance."

"What? Ask who to dance?" he wondered aloud.

" 'Jessie' " the faux name now rolling off her tongue with ease. This guy could definitely help Haley out of her funk with the opposite sex. Didn't hurt that he was hot as hell. She would go for him if Lucas hadn't caught her eye. Definitely her usual type.

"Like she would dance with me." he scoffed.

"Ask her anyway. What's the worst that could happen?"

She could cut his balls off, that's what. He inwardly cringed at the thought.

Just as Brooke finished up, Lucas and Haley arrived, drinks in hand looking pretty chummy.

"You two look positively giddy" Peyton said finally breaking eye contact with Jake. "Thanks for the drinks Lucas but I'm going to steal Jake away for a dance- that is if you guys don't mind."

"Sure thing curly" Luke replied. "Don't hurt him." he joked.

"Nice Luke" Jake responded with a fist bump. He then held his hand out for Peyton to take a hold. She smiled at the gesture both them trotting off getting lost in the shuffle of the dance floor.

Brooke gave Nathan a nod toward Haley trying to get the young stud to make a move. Haley caught the exchange her brow creasing in confusion to her friend's behavior.

"Luke let's dance" Brooke practically ripped him from the seat before Lucas could object. If Nathan didn't have the balls to offer Haley a dance the least she could do was leave them alone together at the table.

The awkward silence between the two became deafening, almost haunting despite being surrounded by the loud techno music. Haley fidgeted nervously with the straps of her dress trying to figure a way to break the ice.

She had promised Lucas she'd give his brother a second chance. Haley just wasn't so sure how to go about it after such a rough start between her and Nathan.

"I'm sorry" Nathan blurted much to the surprise of Haley. "I mean about before...you know over at the bar." he pointed. "That was out of line."

She gave a warm smile, their eyes meeting in new understanding.

"Me too" she said. "I shouldn't have called you out of your name. That was very inconsiderate of me. It's just I hate places like this" she admitted. "All the guys here are usually the same. I should judge people on their own merits. I must admit I pegged you for just another playboy."

"I'm used to it. No biggie." he brushed off.

"It is though. No matter what the reason I was still wrong. I would hate for someone to judge me like that without truly knowing me."

"Hey, I was a jackass. I deserved everything you said." he chuckled.

"Maybe." she giggled.

"How about we start fresh? We didn't really get off to the best start."

"Sounds perfect" Haley agreed with a satisfied sigh.

He stuck his hand out in greeting to which Haley accepted easily. The jolts of heat not going ignored by either. Haley dropped is hand as if it burned trying to control the fluttering in the pits of her belly.

Nathan had thought he was drawn to her previously. It was nothing in comparison to what he felt now. This girl was amazing. He had been envious of anyone that could put a smile on her face- after all she hadn't yet bestowed him with the same pleasure. Now that she had, Nathan felt as if he would do anything within the realm of possibility just to see her happy. She was radiant. The smile shining through the flecks of her big brown eyes only heightened the essence of her glow.

The two fell into a more serene comfortable silence watching their friends whoop it up on the dance floor. Nathan couldn't help stealing little glances to the side seeing her look so pleasant and calm. He would even hear small little laughs escape her perfect lips every so often as the joy of seeing her friends enjoy themselves thrilled her to no end.

"What'll say we go show them how it's done." he nodded towards their friends. "Would you dance with me?" he asked hopefully, this time the request coming out sincere and more genuine. He could tell she was surprised by the gesture.

"I mean we're ok now. I just thought-" he stuttered nervously wringing his hands together. "You know never mind. Probably a terrible idea."

"I'd love to dance with you" she shocked him, maybe even herself by agreeing.

Nathan felt like a giddy schoolboy. The smile now etched on his face was big enough to rival the one he had loved on her all night.

The two former foes made their way to the center of the dance floor, and upbeat pop tune blaring through the sound system.

Nathan's large hands found their way onto the curve of her hips. The thin silk material of Haley's dress melting into his fingers tips allowing a more distinctive feel of her body. He felt her shudder under his tender touch.

Haley let her eyes lock on his. The deep blue sucking her into his trance. The smirk on his face now causing chills up and down her spine. What she had found damn maddening a mere hour ago now seemed totally adorable and endearing in her opinion. Haley couldn't get enough.

She began to sway her hips rhythmically to the music Nathan matching her beat for beat. The heat radiating between them now no longer that of fury but one of desire, attraction, seduction.

The music began slowing to a calm, Haley turned her back toward him melding their bodies together tightly.

Nathan brought raised his hands twining them round her stomach loving the feel of Haley against his lean body. The slow grind she had begun had his breaths coming in short quick spurts. The lack of oxygen to his brain was surely going to cause him to past out any moment. The last thing he expected out of her was this type of dirty dancing. Not that he was complaining one bit.

The two entranced in their own worlds continued on with their achingly hot dance completely oblivious to the show they were putting on for their friends who all returned to the table in pure exhaustion after multiple dances.

Brooke let out a high pitch scream alerting her friends to her discovery on the dance floor.

All four watched in curiosity wondering how the heck two people could go from biting each others head off one minute, to this. It had to be the most erotic stimulating dance ever…if that could even be considered dancing. They thought people only danced like that on television or fantasies. It had to illegal in some states. It was like watching vertical sex on the dance floor. Not a slither a space remained between Nathan or Haley, it seemed as though they were glued together-literally.

"I'd say they're getting along ok" Peyton giggled a little drunkenly.

"Ya think" Lucas added, happy for his brother.

"Is it wrong that I'm turned on by this?" Brooke asked, her eyes slitting in pure fascination.

Jake and Lucas locked eyes in excitement, the gleam not masking the sexually dominated thoughts of the male mind.

Peyton noticed the exchange between the guys. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Boys were so easy, so predictable.

"My god look at them." Brooke fanned herself. "I'll wager five bucks and a can of whipped cream that says they're in bed by the end of the night." she eyed Lucas purposely. "Damn, that's hot."

"Brooke!" Peyton screeched. "You know Haley James is not that type of a girl" she yelled, a clearly surprised Brooke staring wide eye and panicked at her slip.

Oh shit!

Peyton looked like she'd seen a ghost. Her hands immediately flew up covering her mouth wishing she could suck those last words back down into her throat. She had inadvertently let Haley's secret of the bag. OOPS! Haley was going to kill her. Maybe she could blame the alcohol.

"Wait what? Who the heck is Haley?" Jake asked confused.

"Umm" Brooke tried, but found herself lacking the words for an proper explanation.

"What?" Haley asked.

The intense look he was giving her making goosebumps form on her exposed arms. They were now facing each other once again. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The heels she wore making the noticeable height difference considerably smaller. They stayed fully enraptured in one another.

"Nothing." he responded with a shrug. "It's just that you don't look like a Jessie."

"I don't." her voice cracked. She had totally forgot she'd given him a fake name a while ago. Now after discovering the amazing guy Nathan was, she felt horrible. How the heck would she explain this one?

"Nah. I can't explain it." he chuckled. "I just would've never guessed that to be your name is all."

"Nathan-"

"But I like it." he admitted in a vulnerable whisper before she could proceed further.

Haley gave a timid smile burying her face into his toned chest. She wondered if Nathan would forgive her and not feel deceived. He could always feel as if she made a fool of him and totally blow her off. Haley sure hoped not- she really was beginning to like him- a lot.

"Ok is anyone going to answer? Brooke? Peyton?"

"Look Lucas I know this must look bad but I can explain…actually I can't." Brooke admitted dumbly. " 'Jessie' I guess you can say doesn't exist" she nervously laughed.

"I don't understand" Jake butt in.

"Neither do I" Peyton slurred leaning more into Jake, all her inhibitions pretty much gone for the evening.

Lucas returned his confused gaze back to the twosome wrapped up in each other. Between the pure look of horror on the girls, and the disdain 'Jessie' had exhibited toward Nathan prior to this- things were becoming a lot clearer.

"Haley huh?" Lucas figured, his connecting of the dots not all that surprising to Brooke.

"Smart and handsome" Brooke winked sexily, watching a small blush forming on his face.

"I'll be damned" Jake chuckled. "I wouldn't think she had it in her." he relayed.

From what little time Jake had spent in the presence of Haley he could tell she was a honest to a fault. Who knew she could pull the wool over their eyes with such ease without batting a eyelash. He was impressed and admittedly thrilled. A girl that had everything along with the added ability to lure his friend's interest for more than a moment. She wasn't the typical floozy that would put up with any of Nathan's bull shit, nor would she feel obligated to cater to his every whim or need at her own expense. She would most certainly give as good as she got at the end of the day. A take no prisoners kind of girl. Perfect. Nathan had finally met his match.

"What does it matter? Haley, Jessie, Jessie, Haley, Hessie" Peyton giggled clapping her hands childishly, the large consumption of alcohol claiming the final pieces of her former self. "He likes her, she likes him. I like yoouuuu" she playfully poked Jake in the arm. "Brookie cookie likes you too squinty" she patted Lucas on the head as if he were a child. "We can be one big Greek familyyyyy" she singsong.

One heap of embarrassment with a side a shame anyone. Peyton would be horrified at her behavior by morning sun, that's for sure.

The guys looked on amused as Brooke did her best to keep her overly talkative friend quiet.

"Honey, we're not Greek. I'm cutting you off for the evening. You've had enough blondie" Brooke coddled, running a soothing hand over Peyton's back. "I knew I shouldn't have let you drink. She's such a lightweight" Brooke directed towards the boys, receiving two understanding nods in return.

"So now that we're 'friends', what would you say if I asked you out sometime in the not so distant future?" Nathan asked.

Haley gave him a warm smile. The rapid beating inside her chest making her heart feel like it would explode in pure joy and happiness at any moment.

"I'd say stop wondering and ask me sometime" she teased.

"Go out with me, on a real date." he implored. "And before you say no that's not a demand, more of a request. I would love to take you somewhere that we could actually talk, even see each other in normal lighting" he joked. "You know without this whole… atmosphere."

Haley gave him a pretend thoughtful gaze. Her obvious answer already set in stone. She had to make him sweat it out for a while even if everything inside wanted to scream 'Yes' from the rooftops. You always have to keep a guy wanting more, Brooke had often told her. Haley had to admit seeing him nervously await her response was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"What do you say" he fidgeted.

"I would lo-"

"Hey sweetheart" those two little words chilling her to the bone. The all too familiar voice that she once loved so much, so deeply, now the very same one causing panic to rise up inside her chest like a tidal wave waiting to drown her.

"My do you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." he stared brazenly, his eyes taking in her vivacious sexy curves, his tongue moving in a fluent motion across his lips giving each word a desired purpose, most certainly the effect he wanted - no doubt about it.

Both pairs of eyes locked onto the handsome intruder. Haley silently prayed, doing everything short of selling her soul to the devil himself to bargain her way out of this. Just let the floor swallow her whole until she disappeared from this paralyzing feeling hanging over her head.

"Clay" she replied icily, the harshness of the words not escaping either guy.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me. It is officially our anniversary" he claimed taking in a quick view of the watch on his wrist.

Was he kidding? Seriously where were the fucking hidden cameras? Haley knew perfectly well what day it was-unfortunately for him she no longer cared. She'd spent majority of her day trying to erase the wasted years from every crevice of her mind. It been the primary reason she allowed the girls to drag her out clubbing without protest.

Haley's arms dropped weakly from around Nathan. The lost of warmth now lacking due to the cold demeanor now surrounding Haley. Her body tense and tight with a guarded stance as if she was readying herself for the ultimate battle.

Confusion marred over the face of Nathan wondering why this guy made her feel such unease. Why did this stranger choose this very moment to interrupt them? Why did this Clay seem to know her in ways he could only dream? Why did he use such an intimate endearment toward her in his initial greeting? So many questions, so little answers. His fists clinched at his sides in frustration. What the hell!

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be here, babe? We could've come together" his hands found their way to the waist of Haley where he rubbed in a circular motion.

Nathan immediately noticed, his eyes darkening in rage Too close!, too close!, he wanted to scream.

"See that's where you're wrong, Clay." she slapped his hands loose. "What I do and when I do it is no longer any of your concern. Stay the hell away from." she spat.

"That's how it is now?" Clay asked.

"Are you joking me right now? That's the way _you _made it" she emphasized for effect. "If anyone is to blame for the way things are, it's you. Don't pin your asinine behavior on me, Clay!"

"C'mon baby. I made one little mistake. What we have is good. Don't let it be over."

Nathan's head bobbed between the two his interest peaked way above curiosity. Who was this guy? Don't let it be over? He sure managed to piss Jessie off much like he had done earlier in the evening…only far worse from what he could tell. She was livid.

"UH OH!" Brooke panicked watching the scene develop on the dance floor.

"What is it?" Jake asked, Lucas wondering the same.

"Well you know what would happen if the two biggest waves imaginable collided…and you just so happen to be smack dab between the two?" the brunette asked.

"Sure. You'd have one hell of a problem on your hands, that's what." Lucas responded.

"EXACTLY!" Brooke pointed toward the trio.

"Who is that?"

"Only the bane of my existence for the last few years. That gentleman is Haley's ass of an ex, Clay. He cheated on her god knows how many times with countless skanks. Even had the nerve to act like it wasn't a big deal. I hate him."

"Why the hell would he show up here tonight of all places? I never liked the guy for one second of their entire relationship. But I supported it because Haley is one of my best friends and he was the guy she loved. He was far too perfect if you ask me…and I was right. Bastard. Haley deserved so much better."

"Wow. That's not good."

'That's not even the half of it. This is the last thing she needs tonight. Did I forget mention that it's the anniversary of their first date" Brooke cringed. This was so not good.

Jake choked uncontrollably on swallow of his drink. Lucas's eyes bugged out to gigantic size saucers. If the whole thing wasn't so potentially disastrous Brooke would have laughed her head off at their reactions.

"What'd you say, babe? Let's blow this joint and get the real celebration started.." Clay suggested easily as if nothing ever had happened.

"Just leave me alone." Haley whispered almost inaudibly, dejectedly. She made a move to turn away before she felt his touch once again.

Clay's hands wrapped around one of her wrists tightly causing Haley to flinch. The jerk couldn't even let her walk away from him without a hassle.

Nathan quickly stepped forward making himself a human shield between the two. It was quite clear to him that she wanted this guy gone. No way was he going to stand by and watch this continued harassment. His eyes locked protectively on her, conveying comfort and warmth. The blues of his orbs giving her silent reassurance.

If the guilt from her lie didn't eat at her before, it was downright killing her now. Why did he have to be all concerned and sweet after she was complete lying bitch? Just her luck.

"Listen man. This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and my girlfriend. I'd appreciate if you would step aside. We're trying to talk."

"If she wanted to talk to you, she would. The lady asked you nicely to leave her alone. I'd suggest you take that advice."

"And if I don't?" Clay asked, his voice taking on a challenging tone.

"You don't want to know" Nathan threatened seriously, his temper flaring with each word.

Haley rubbed a soothing hand down his arm. She could literally feel the anger seep from Nathan's body with each comforting stroke. Last thing she needed was some brawl between her ex and the guy she just met.

"Nathan please." she mildly spoke. "Can we just go?" she pleaded.

"It's ok Jessie. I won't let this guy bother you anymore. Don't worry it's ok" Nathan promised.

Clay let out a cynical snort. The chuckles now being released sounding much like ones of a guy ready to out her…and she was right.

"Jessie" he scoffed. "A little piece of advice since you seem to like dispensing some of your own. Next time you want to put yourself between me and my girl, I'd suggest you know what you're dealing with."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

Haley stood idly waiting for the boom to be lowered over her.

"What am I talking about?" he laughed sinisterly. What a fool this prick was, Clay thought.

"Dude, she played you. Isn't that right, Hales." he directed toward her. "That's what I'm talking about. Here you are all ready to play the role of protector when you don't even know her damn name. How is that for irony, Mr. Hero?" he taunted.

"Jessie?" his attention all focused on her now. "What the hell is this guy talking about?"

"Listen Nathan, I only.. I mean" she tried to explain before she was cut off.

"Her name is Haley, not Jessie, jackass." Clay interrupted.

He was stunned. Feeling completely stupid standing in between some lovers- or ex lovers quarrel. This type of shit didn't happen to him, he was Nathan Scott, but here he was somehow filling the role of the clueless third party. How pathetic did he look, and it was all her fault.

"Is it true?" Nathan asked reluctantly.

Judging by the glare she was giving Clay followed by the apologetic look she was giving him, he already knew the answer deep down.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Nothing else seemed like enough. She knew he'd be angry at her. How was she to know their initial meeting would turn into something much more.

"No need to be sorry Jess- I mean Haley." he laughed with disbelief. "Not like we owe something here, we barely know each other. I was just the jerk trying to get in your pants and you were just the bitch that resisted against it."

"No, please."

Why was he being so cruel?

"You know it wasn't like that." she said. "I really like you, Nathan."

"You like me?" he snorted with disbelief. "Whatever. Maybe you ought to try telling your boyfriend that. I'll leave you two alone. It's obvious you have some things to discuss."

With those parting words Nathan released his hold on Haley and faded into the crowd. All she could do is watch as he returned to the table with their friends, concerned looks evident on their faces.

Between Nathan walking away and Clay watching her like a hawk, Haley did all she could not to cry in the middle of the dance floor. The brims of her eyes burned with unshed tears as she fought against the pressure of them threatening to spill over her flushed cheekbones.

Not only did Clay royally screw her over in their relationship, he totally ruined the start of something potentially great with this fantastic guy. How could Nathan trust her now when she lied about something so childish and stupid. It may not have seemed like a big deal for most. But from what little she knew of Nathan combined with the details Lucas so generously provided to her, Haley knew trust for Nathan was a high priority. She'd broken it before they even had the chance to go on one date.

"Ready to go babe?" he asked pulling Haley from the thoughts churning inside her head.

"Clay" she sighed tiredly. "I'm going to say this once. We're through-permanently." she swore. "Under no circumstances will I ever allow you back into my life. What we had is over…"

"Hales-"

"NO!" she roared, shaking her head roughly from side to side. "If you ever cared about me- and despite everything I believe you did once care about me."

"I did. Still do, Haley."

"Then respect my wishes. Just leave me alone. Let me live my life, Clay. I'm trying really hard to be happy and move on"

"Is that what you really want? For us to never be together" he asked with a look of dread upon his face. He couldn't lose her.

"Yes" she said confidently. "You pressuring me back into a relationship that I no longer want to be in is not healthy for either of us. What we had is in the past, let's leave it there. Maybe one day we'll even be friends. But Clay we're done."

"Hales, you know I'll always love you."

"I know" she admitted. Somewhere deep down she really did know. Clay wasn't always such a jerk.

"And if friendship is all you could ever offer me in the future then I'll take it. Because Hales as much as that would kill me, I'd rather be your friend instead of nothing."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that Clay."

"Hey, that's what friends are for" he tried to joke.

"Yeah. I have to go" she pointed in the direction of the table. "I'll see you around."

"Sure."

She began to walk away before the voice halted her movement.

"Hales?"

"Yeah." she did her best not to sound irritated.

What did he want now? She really had to apologize to Nathan. Spending a hour talking to Clay would surely not help her case.

"I'm sorry for messing things up with you and your date."

"He's not my date" she quickly denied, all the while trying to maintain her composure.

"No."

"Definitely No." she agreed.

"You sure about that, Hales?"

"I'm sure. He's not my date."

"Funny, because never once during our entire relationship have you ever looked at me that way." he chuckled with a sad smile. Definitely his bad for crapping over a wonderful girl like Haley James.

Her mouth dropped open with realization. She really did like Nathan. She couldn't explain the immediate connection she felt with him, something inside had shifted. Clay had witnessed the sparkle in her eyes, the dreamy look on her face, the flirtatious body language while dancing with Nathan. His hit em' hard tactics now perfectly clear. No wonder he got all touchy feely, mentioning their anniversary and all. He wasn't being an ass for the hell of it, Clay was threatened by Nathan. Threatened of the possibility that this guy could win something he once held claim to- her heart. Clay could see it even before she did. That very moment dancing with Nathan, being held in his arms her world flipped on it's axis. It was the exact moment Haley moved on, that she saw a real genuine chance to love again and open her heart.

"You have a goodnight, Haley." And just like that he was gone leaving her feeling free, hopeful, and admittedly a little excited for the future.

With one last relieved look in Clay's direction Haley released a nervous sigh making her way toward the table still occupied by everyone. From what she could tell Peyton sat totally sloshed. Jake looked bored out his mind. Brooke sent understanding eyes her way. And Lucas and Nathan seemed locked in a heated hushed discussion.

Overhearing very little between the brothers she was able to make out something about leaving from Nathan and Lucas telling him to stay. So he wanted to leave before she came over. That hurt.

"Hey" she softly said.

"Hi girlie. You ok?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded her head taking a seat next to Jake who also looked sympathetic. Her eyes tried to find Nathan's but he seemingly kept his focus on the dance floor never once even glancing her way.

"So what did I miss?" Haley tried. Anything to rid them of this extremely awkward silence.

"Not much." Brooke said. "Just a little talking and a lot of embarrassment from blondie over here" she pointed to Peyton, who sat quietly unaware of anything going on. "Anything eventful for you, Tutorgirl?"

It was then his eyes turned in her direction. He gave her that damn infuriating smirk that she'd come to like. It confused her deeply.

"Nothing of importance" he supplied for her. Their eyes still never leaving each other. "Tell them _**Haley**_."

"I-

"What she mean is we dry humped all over the got damn dance floor. Haley was literally two minutes from fucking me center club…but that was until I learned what a deceitful bitch she is, right Hales? What's a little public one night stand between friends." he nastily laughed.

They all sat flabbergasted at Nathan's words. What a fucking prick. How could he be so cold and demeaning toward Haley.

Haley wanted to cry. But there was no way she'd give him the satisfaction.

"Nathan!" Lucas boomed loudly ready to let him have it. How dare he talk to any woman that way. Their mother would not be pleased with his behavior.

"It's ok, Lucas. He's absolutely right."

With their confused expressions Haley continued.

"I probably would've had sex with him" she told the shocked bunch. "But you that was before I realized what a fucking unworthy bastard he is and came to my senses" she retorted, giving him a sad head shake.

"Excuse me" Haley roughly pushed out from the table making her way toward the restroom. She had to get out of there before she completely lost it. Her emotions were already on high alert after the fiasco with Clay, this was too much.

"Sorry guys I have to talk to her" Brooke immediately hopped up running to her friends aid.

"What?!" Nathan yelled seeing the disapproving look from his brother and Jake.

"You know you can be a real dick sometimes" Lucas snorted his displeasure. "Did you ever stop to think you're partly to blame in all this?"

"ME?! Oh please enlighten me, Lucas. How am I to blame for any for this? She's the one that lied."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a tool with Haley she wouldn't felt the need to lie. You weren't exactly prince charming,"

"Whatever man. This is all your fault anyway. I told you not to come over here. But no you had to go and ruin it." he slouched miserably into his seat. He needed a damn drink, his buzz long gone.

"Hales" Brooke called bending down to take a look under each stall. Reaching the last one she could see Haley's heel covered feet peaking out along with hearing the subdued sniffles her friend must've tried to quiet.

"Oh sweetie" she hugged Haley. "Don't cry over him. He's an ass."

"I know and I keep telling myself that" she sniffled. "But Brooke I just thought maybe Nathan was different. You know after all that stuff with Clay went down I shut myself off. I feel like such a fool. For the first time in forever I could see another guy. I could even see loving someone again. In these few hours with Nathan I've felt so different, optimistic. Who was I kidding? I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid. Some wonderful guy is going to come along and sweep you off your feet. Hales, love will be there when you least expect it. I believe that. When you find that special someone jerks like Clay and Nathan will become distant memories. You'll see" Brooke promised.

"Can we go? I think I've had enough of this place for one night."

"Sure friend. I think Peyton has had enough too" Brooke joked.

Both girls laughed, Brooke holding a protective arm around Haley as they made their out of the bathroom toward table to bid goodbyes and collect Peyton. The night's conclusion certain and welcomed.

"Everything ok?" Jake asked.

"Yeah" Brooke assured. "We just came to get blondie over here and say goodnight. It's been a pleasure mostly" Brooke said, then pointedly sending a glare in Nathan's direction. How was she so wrong, he was definitely not that man she originally thought. Asshole, he did not deserve any part of Haley after his behavior.

Haley could see his shoulders slump in fear or maybe embarrassment. Whatever it was he looked regretful. She was far too over it all to even care at that point. You win some, you lose some. Funny how she managed to end up alone on a night where she had two suitors in her grasp. Score one for Haley James, loser of all men. Pathetic.

"I had a good time cheery" Lucas affectionately said. "We have to do this again under better circumstances…you know with a sober Peyton in tow."

The group all laughed except Nathan, who by now sat openly pouting looking miserable.

"Sure thing handsome. You have my number. You're welcome to use it anytime."

"Likewise. Haley, my kindred spirit. We'll talk soon." he stood wrapping his arms firmly around her petite figure.

Nathan had never been so jealous of his brother in his life. Why couldn't that be him hugging her, making future plans. Damn it.

"You're a rock star, Lucas" she mumbled into his chest. "I'm really glad I met you. And you too, Jake" she said peaking over the shoulder of Lucas.

Ouch! Not even a word to Nathan in the slightest. Haley purposely avoided any eye contact with him, not even a brief glance in acknowledgement of his presence. Double ouch.

"I had fun" she promised. "Tonight really helped me keep my mind off things. I'd like you to know your company helped that."

"That's good. It was our pleasure."

Haley gave a warm smile to Jake for his kind words. With one last squeeze of Lucas's hand her and Brooke began gathering their purses up.

The two girls lifted Peyton upright each at the opposite ends trying to keep her balanced.

"I'm sleepy" Peyton mumbled. "And I gotta pee" she said loudly.

Hysterical laughs came bursting out from the guys-even Nathan laughed this time.

"Geez, P. Sawyer can you be anymore embarrassing tonight?"

"I'll take her to the bathroom, Hales. You wait here."

"Are you sure you can handle her alone?"

"Yeah. Sit, relax, read a book" Brooke joked. "This may take a while."

"Okay."

Haley watched as the two stumbled clumsily away in search of the restroom.

Haley let out a nervous sigh before turning back to the three sets of eyes watching. She had two choices. She could stay and pretend to ignore Nathan while enjoying the company of Lucas and Jake…or she could sit at the bar making herself available to every drunk moron.

Screw that she'd had enough of it all. As much as she found herself liking the guys she wasn't in the mood to be around Nathan any longer. The other choice held not one iota of appeal either.

"Looks like you belong to 'us' for a little while longer."

Haley's head snapped back in shock hearing those words pass across his lips. She hadn't expected that. In fact she wasn't expecting to ever exchange words with him again. Not with the way the night had concluded.

Even Lucas and Jake seemed surprised. An awkward silence falling all around them.

"Yeah Hales, sit." Lucas encourages to break the tension.

Jake sends a warm smile her way silently mirroring Lucas's words.

Nathan's face is awash with hope. Maybe it wasn't too late to make amends.

"Thanks guys. But I think I'll wait out by the car. Goodnight." she quickly said.

Before anyone could respond Haley was gone in a instant.

"I blew it" Nathan admitted with defeat. "If she didn't despise me before- she definitely does now. Damn it!" he yells gaining a few stares of people in the surrounding area. "I'm such a idiot. Why do I ruin everything good?" he sulked burying his head in the palm of his hands.

"Cause you're a screw up."

He lifted his head at Lucas's words. It was true, he ruined everything. He could fully admit to himself and even others that he was royally screwed up and flawed, but somehow hearing his brother voice it our loud, it hurt, far more then he thought possible. Not at all fun hearing the people you love and cherish the most confirm your shortcomings.

"Good thing for you that it's never too late to fix things, Nate. Sure you can be an ass at times, but we all love you. This 'mask' that you put on any time you're hurt, scared, or your ego is bruised- it's not cool. Too see you lash out at people, become some shell of yourself all out of spite or revenge. So what the girl gave you a fake name. You weren't exactly someone she was willing to let in her life at first meeting. Stop getting in your own way bro. Go after her, apologize, make her give you another chance. You could be losing the best thing that will ever happen to you."

With a grateful understanding nod, he was out of the booth in a instant, but not before bumping both Jake and his brother's fist.

Nathan quickly maneuvered the crowded walls of the club toward the entrance. As the door opened he was met with the spring night breeze hitting him square in the face. His eyes did a frantic sweep of the packed lot in search of the brown eye beauty, she was no where to be found.

Panic began to bubble in his chest wondering where she could be. There was no way possible she was gone. Peyton and Brooke couldn't have somehow escape their view to exit the club, she had to be here, somewhere.

He began to traipse through the ins and outs of the car maze, a few people exiting the club garnering his attention, striking up his frustration with their loud cackling.

Just as he nearly given up all hope of finding Haley, there she was sitting on a small ledge just to the side of the large building, her feet swinging idly, almost childishly while she hummed along.

He walked cautiously toward Haley not wanting to startle or upset her further. Once upon her, she froze in surprise. Their eyes meeting, one set filled with confusion, the other filled with nervousness.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, her voice small and curious.

"I..I wanted to say that I'm sorry." he said with as much sincerity as he could conjure up, obviously full of regret and sadness.

She scoffed at his nerve. Ugh, how dare he act so…- just how dare he. It was things like that that had her wanting to clock him in the head one minute, and kiss him the next.

"You can keep your- whatever this is," her hand waved in the air carelessly.

"Apology" he supplied.

"Yeah, that. You don't owe me anything, Nathan. I mean we're nothing, right." she hunched. "In fact I should be thanking you."

He frowned not understanding where this conversation was headed.

"You know for a while there I forgot- I forgot just how much simpler my life is without all the hassle of a relationship, sure I find myself lonely at times, but at least I'm not heartbroken, or crying, or trying to figure out how to make it through a day without pain, or without feeling like my heart is exploding out of my chest."

"Haley.."

"So thank you" she continued, not allowing him a chance to speak. "Thank you for reminding me of the inevitable heartache, for showing me there is no way a guy could ever make me happy, for providing me with the big dose of reality I needed. Thank you."

"You don't mean that, you can't possibly be so cynical about life at this early juncture. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Of course I have a bright future ahead- just so happens it doesn't include a guy. Is there something wrong with that?" she asked with a pointed look, daring him to disagree.

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying, Nathan?"

"I- You….Just" he stumbled over his words.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, frustration seeping out in her words.

"You can't reject love. It's not possible. We don't control those things"

"You're so sure. What makes you think I can't? I've been told that I'm pretty pigheaded when I wanna be."

"I'm sure, Haley." he relayed.

Her eyebrows hitched in curiosity.

"Oh, do tell, Scott."

"It's just life is unpredictable. You can't possibly know what you'll feel a year from now, hell next week. It doesn't work that way."

"Whatever. I do know what I'll feel, nothing. So don't tell me that I don't know, because I do!", she yelled.

He seemed so surprised by er tone that he said nothing.

"Just leave me alone, Nathan. There is nothing more to say. You go your way, I'll go mine."

"No." was all that came out.

Haley's brows knitted in confusion.

"What do you mean, no?"

"What I mean is that I won't let things end with us this way."

"There is no us, Nathan. Get that through your stubborn head."

"Oh that's rich. You're calling me stubborn? At least I can admit there is something between us, unlike you. Something more then a few dances on a Saturday night."

"Well then add delusion to you list of flaws. Leave me alone!"

Before Haley knew what hit her there he stood directly in front of her. His long legs afforded him the added advantage of trapping her before she could make a move. She had no escape. It was either smashing herself head first into the concrete wall or smashing herself into Nathan's chest, which ironically mirrored the hard surface behind her, and she knew first hand just how incredible that body felt from their time spent on the dance floor. The man was a god.

He challenged her to say something, there were no words. With a slow deliberate motion, Nathan bought both his hands to the curve of her neck. He slowly moved his hand upwards until they met with the soft skin of her face.

Haley couldn't control the soft moan that she released. Her eyes closed against their own volition. The heat radiating off them could be felt to the tips of her painted toes. His breath mingled with hers at their close proximity. Her legs were surely close to giving way, she purposely leaned into the wall for more support. It was all she could do to stop herself from crumbling into a heap.

His eyes were on her, he watched, and he waited for those chocolate orbs to focus on him. She looked so beautiful and innocent in that moment, like a girl nervous about receiving her first kiss. His lips ached to taste her so bad. He started slow with a simple kiss just under her ear. Slowly he inched toward her rosy cheeks laying a few more simple kisses along the way. One of his hands fell to the wayside before he brought it into contact with her exposed back. Haley missed the sexy smirk planted on his face when a another content sigh escaped her lips.

Next thing she knew he was whispering something in her ear. Haley could barely decipher one word to the next through the fog surrounding her. Her skin felt like a raging inferno in desperate need of cold water.

"I want you to open your eyes", Nathan whispered in her ear. "I want you to look at me and tell me to stop, Hales- because if you don't, I'm going to kiss you, and I'll never stop." he said, his breath coming out in heavy pants .

She whimpered once again at his words. Haley could feel her spine tingling, the passion and need for him overcoming all of her rational senses. How could any living breathing girl with a pulse turn down this offer down? You had to be either dead or just plain stupid if you could. Everything inside of her wanted Nathan Scott. He was like a drug addiction that she just could not shake, so bad for her in many ways, but oh so good.

"Tell me, Haley. Tell me now", he nearly begged for a response.

It was then her eyes opened through heavy lids. Nathan almost groaned at the lust clearly evident in those eyes. She looked like pure sex. At that moment he seriously contemplated dragging her cave man style to his SUV and having his way. No, he couldn't do that. First he had to be sure this is what she wanted.

"Say the words and I'll leave you alone." Nathan had no idea how he managed any words, let alone complete sentences while being so submersed in the rhapsody of everything Haley. She was absolutely scintillating.

Two choices for Haley James, jump or not to jump. What's a girl to do?

"Kiss me', was all that she said, her voice sounding so strong, so sure, and so confident.

Nathan knew without a doubt she meant those words. So with high anticipation looming over them, their lips connected, finally. The moment felt amazing.

He lightly nipped on Haley's bottom lip before giving in completely to everything his body felt. Tongues wetly meshed, teeth clashed, hands were moving all over each other trying to grasp onto anything they could.

Neither had experienced such undeniable need in their young lives. Nathan was sure passion of this magnitude came very seldom between two people Just knowing that cause him to kiss her a little harder, and to hold on a little tighter.

Haley began gasping for breath reluctantly detaching her lips from his.

With a displeasured grunt Nathan knew they both needed the air, he himself had been in dire need of it. Not willing to completely lose lip contact with Haley he began to trail a wet seductive path of kisses down her neck until he reached her very visible cleavage.

He laid a few kisses on the perch of her breastbone causing Haley to squirm a bit beneath him. She fisted her tiny hands through his raven hair all the while lifting one her legs and wrapping it around his waist. Nathan groaned with pleasure feeling the bottom half of her body melding into him closely.

"Na- Nathan. Please we can't do this out here" she said breathlessly. "Someone could see us."

"Let them, I don't give a damn. I want you so much."

And like that a cold bucket a water doused the fire inside of Haley. Her body tensed, she released her hold gently pushing him away.

Nathan stared in confusion trying to gather himself.

"What's wrong? " he immediately asked.

"I'm sorry." she whispered teary eyed. "Nathan this was a mistake. I shouldn't have kissed you, I let things get out of hand."

"Haley, I don't understand. Is it my imagination or were you just enjoying yourself. Clue me in here because I'm confused as hell right now."

"I did want you to kiss me," she admitted softly. "But it can't ever happen again."

He blew out a frustrated breath. No way was he letting her off the hook.

"So we're back to this, huh?

"Back to what, Nathan?" she gave a confused look.

"The games, Haley. All the fucking games!" he yelled. "I thought we were making so progress here. Now you're telling me it was mistake to kiss you."

"Na-"

"No." he said affectively cutting her off. "You're a coward. You're too scared of letting any guy get close to you because of that jackass Clay. News flash, we're not all cheating jerks. Some guys actually know a good thing when they have it. But you'll ever know that because you're too busy running all the damn time."

"You don't know a god damn thing about me so stopped trying to psycho analyze me." She was seeing red now. Haley had no idea how that boy had the ability to turn her on and infuriate her all at the same time.

"You know you're right, Haley. I don't know you- but I want to., if you'll just give me a chance."

She sobered quickly immediately at his sweet words. No way could she stay mad when he looked so genuine about his intentions.

"What if this is a mistake?" she wondered aloud, more to herself.

"What if it's not" he responded.

Her head which had been downcast finally lifted upward to stare him in the eye. She needed to see.

"One date." she whimpered. "I mean it, Nathan."

He smiled with a simple nod, lifting his large hand to reach for her smaller one.

Haley eyed his actions reluctantly before letting him clamp their fingers together. He pulled her into his toned chest giving her a small squeeze of silent reassurance.

And just like that, a night of what was supposed to be hanging out and dancing with your girls, or relaxing and having a few drinks with your teammates transformed into so much more then either of them could've ever expected. It set two souls on a path of new discovery, a unwritten future, and with a little luck some unexpected love.

**Last but not least- I have two more one shots and three full stories I'm working on at the moment. With a little inspiration and time I hope to have them posted very soon.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
